Half Dead
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: Nico cheats death. Hermione has a problem. The problem? Fred.
1. Chapter 1

**_"Oh bit of a hermit." The Doctor told him._**

**_"A hermit? With err, friends?"_**

**_"Hermits united." The Doctor explained seriously. "We meet up every 10 years or so. Swap stories about caves. It's good fun...for a hermit. So um...Utopia?"_**

**I LOVE THAT QUOTE.**

**So, anywhoozles, this is my first fic that has to do with PJO, and for some reason the only PJO book I own is the fourth one. I haven't read it in a while so I might get things wrong. Just a warning, sorry in advance.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Nico Di Angelo.<strong>

I'm dying. I swear by the Styx, I. Am. Dying.

_You're not dying._

It sure feels like I am.

_Nico, I think I would know if you were dying._

Oh gods, I'm dying at sixteen! So unfair! I wanted to live longer.

_Nico, are you even listening?_

Stupid empousa. Just had to go and kill me.

_You're not listening._

Well, at least I'll get to see Bianca again.

_Nico. You aren't dying._

Oh hey Dad. When did you get here?

_Just shut up and listen to me-_

Okee-dokee.

_Nico._

Oops. Sorry. I'll shut up now.

_Good. You aren't dying. Your wounds would kill anybody else but children of mine have a little trick._

So, technically, I am dying?

_It doesn't matter! I said no interruptions! As I was saying, the trick is that whenever a child of mine is in a situation that would normally kill him or her, they combine souls with that of a recently disceased witch or wizard._

Witches and wizards? As in magic?

_Yes. Magic. When they combine souls, the new soul transfers their memories and personality to the original so my son or daughter is now both themselves and the soul._

Um, can you explain that again please?

_You'll get the memories of the soul to add to your own and your personality will mix with theirs. If there is an age difference, your body will change until it's halfway between the two ages._

Oh. So you're combining me with a wizard?

_Yes. Hold still._

Dad, in case you haven't noticed, I'm sort of paralyzed at the moment.

_Good. Now shut up._

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Fred Weasley.<strong>

The first thing I did when I open my eyes was gasp. I felt like a fish.

The second thing I did was realize that I kind of have a sixteen year old in my head.

_Technically, you're in my head._

Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Actually, we apparently share this head.

_So, death by wall, huh?_

Yup. Do you mind not talking about it? I'd like to erase such a pathetic moment from my mind.

_Whatever. So you're twenty? That means our body will be eighteen._

I know.

_You do?_

We share memories, you idiot. I can remember your dad explaining this.

_Oh. Right._

So, Hermione Granger is a daughter of Athena?

_Yeah. According to Annabeth, she came to camp the year before Percy did. I think Chiron and Mr. D are the only ones at camp who know she's a witch._

Do you think we should tell her it's me?

_Yeah. We should also tell Chiron and Mr. D._

What about Percy, Grover, and Annabeth?

_What about them?_

Well, they're your friends, right? They deserve to know.

_Fine. You're kind of annoying, you know that?_

Of course! When am I not annoying?

_Urggh..._

* * *

><p><strong>So this takes place a month after Deathly Hallows and two years after the Last Olympian. The Lost Hero never happened in this. Hermione has been going to Camp Half Blood since she was eleven. She never told anyone. The Golden Trio is eighteen, as are Percy and his friends.<strong>

**~Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I wrote this in school today.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Hermione Granger.<strong>

I'm not going to lie to you and say that it was just an ordinary day, because it wasn't. A day at Camp Half-Blood is never ordinary.

People still go on quests, but I'm not one of them right now. I don't quite know who all are currently on quests at the moment because my friends are all in camp with me. There is only one person that I know for sure is on a quest and that is Nico Di Angelo.

I don't know Nico that well, I only know that he's the son of Hades and that he's friends with my half-sister Annabeth Chase and her boyfriend Percy Jackson.

Annabeth and Percy were worried. Nico had been gone for a month; his quests usually took him a week, maybe two if he stopped to visit the Underworld. He had never been gone longer than two weeks without telling the camp first.

I was sitting and reading in the grass when it happened. It startled me, of course. How often do you see an injured Nico Di Angelo stumble into camp, covered in blood and about to collapse?

"Are you alright?" I asked, helping him stand upright. I may not know him well but he's still a fellow demigod.

He lifted his hand to point in my face. He must have been in pain because it looked difficult for him to do so. "You liar."

"Um, what?" Not my brightest response, but in my defense, I was honestly confused.

"You, Hermione, are a liar," he declared in an exasperated voice.

"How do you know my name?" I had never introduced myself to him, let alone had a full-on conversation. "And why am I a liar?"

"I'm going to pass out now," he stated, avoiding my questions. He then proceeded to follow up on his words and slump against me as he fell into unconsciousness.

Gods, he was heavy.

* * *

><p>Percy had seen me struggling to hold Nico up and had helped me get him to the Big House. Now we were waiting with Chiron and Annabeth for Nico to wake up. He was unconscious for five hours.<p>

"That was the worst sleep I've ever had." He groaned and sat up. He looked startled to see us all. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?" Chiron asked, concern in his voice.

"Like I was hit with a bludger." I stared at him in shock at his response. He grinned when he saw my face.

Percy and Annabeth were very clearly on edge: Nico never grinned, he only smirked.

"You feeling alright?" Percy questioned uneasily.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta talk to Hermione." Nico waved his hand in dismissal and then pointed in my face again.

"How do you know my name?" I inquired. I tried to smack his hand away from my face, but he just put it back.

"Because I know you," he replied, as if it were obvious. "How come you never told me you were a witch?"

I was now absolutely terrified. How had he figured it out? Did Chiron tell him? Or one of the gods? I didn't speak.

"So on my quest I technically died," he stated, changing the subject. "But then my dad told me about a trick that a child of Hades can use."

"What's the trick?" Annabeth asked. Percy, Chiron, and I all looked at Nico, motioning for him to continue.

"When a son or daughter of Hades is in mortal danger, they can combine with the soul of witch or wizard who recently died. The demigod gets the soul's memories and their personalities mix," he explained. "Also, if there is a difference in ages between the demigod and the soul, their body changes to be exactly half way between the ages. I'm eighteen now."

I sat frozen in utter shock, staring directly at him as the others asked various questions about magic. Finally Percy asked the question that I considered most important.

"Who were you combined with?"

Nico smirked, looking more like himself.

"A redheaded friend of Hermione Granger."

I gasped. "Fred?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I'm putting this in all my stories, so yeah: I would like to co-write a story in the form of letters. It'll be a Harry Potter story (unless you can come up with a better category that we both know). It can be for any characters you'd like, I'd just like to create a plot with you first. I already co-write two other stories, but neither of them are in letter form, so I wanted to see how it would turn out. Please PM me if you are interested.<strong>

**Very demanding, I know. Lol.**

**~Jessica**


End file.
